


Getting Together

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Can you write how you think bughead will get together?Requested Anonymously





	

Betty walked like a zombie, Jughead’s words about needing to see Polly echoing over and over inside her head. She felt like she was being pulled in two different directions. Part of her wanted to keep Polly safe so she could get better. That part of her was afraid that seeing Betty and answering her questions, would send her sister into another downward spiral.

But another part of her thirsted for the truth. She needed to know what exactly had happened with Jason and Polly. She needed to figure out what happened to Jason, especially if her parents were involved. That part of her wanted to do anything necessary to find the truth.

Betty went back and forth, weighing the pros and cons, each side of her battling to be the winner.

“Did I overstep?” Betty was torn out of her thoughts by the soft words of the boy walking next to her. She had completely forgotten that Jughead had offered to walk her home. She stopped and looked at him. He was watching her with an intent and slightly nervous expression. “Because I’ve been going over it in my head and I feel like I overstepped. I pride myself in my ability to stay objective, I think that’s what makes me the perfect person to write this story. But for you it is anything but objective. It’s about your sister, your sister’s fiance, and your parents. So I’m sorry if I overstepped by suggesting your parents had something to do with Jason or by saying we needed to talk to Polly-”

“Juggie” Betty put her hand on his arm to stop him, because he looked like he would’ve kept on talking. He got very talkative and tended to ramble when he was nervous. Jughead looked down at her hand and then back up at her face, he was biting his lip.

“Betty, I’m-”

“You better not be about to say that you’re sorry.” Betty interrupted him again. “Because you have nothing to be sorry for. Your brutal honesty, objectivity, and desire to find the truth is why I choose you to help me figure everything out.”

“Really? Cause my brutal honesty has lost me a few friends.” Jughead said with a dry laugh.

“Not me. Everyone else in town seems to have an agenda, but you just say what you feel. I like that. Most people would’ve tiptoed around the subject of my parents or Polly. But you didn’t. I appreciate that about you Jughead.” Betty said firmly. Jughead was looking at her like she had two heads. Betty smiled and looped her arm through his. She pulled gently and they continued their walk to her house. He walked her all the way up to her front door. From the darkness inside, Betty could tell that her dad was not home yet, and her mom was still away. Jughead released her arm and stepped away. Betty felt the cold air brush her where his arm had been.

“Goodnight Betts.” Jughead gave her a small smile and turned away

“Night Juggie.” She responded. She opened up her front door and stared into the empty darkness beyond. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire not to be alone. She spun back around and yelled at Jughead’s retreating form, “Jughead!” He froze immediately and turned to look at her, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Betts?” He relaxed slightly when he saw she was okay, but he could tell that something was wrong. Jughead started walking back to her. “What’s wrong?” Betty waited until he had once again joined her on her front steps before she answered.

“I just…Do you wanna come in and stay for a little while? My dad’s not home yet and I um…”

“Of course.” Jughead nodded and Betty knew that he understood why she was asking.

“Thanks” Betty gave a sigh of relief and walked into the house, Jughead following her. They went up to her room and Betty laughed when Jughead threw himself on her bed like he owned the place. He stretched out, looking completely comfortable there. She supposed he was, after all, Jughead had been coming up to her room since they were 8 years old. He had been in here, lying just like that on her bed countless times.

So why did it suddenly make her stomach flutter to see him lying there? Why did he suddenly seem out of place amongst her girly pink room? What had changed?

“What?” Jughead finally noticed her staring at him. He sat up and leaned against her headboard. “What’s wrong?” Betty pushed her current thoughts away and sat down next to Jughead.

“I’m just worried about my sister. I want to see her, I really do. Plus, she is the only one who can fill in some of these blanks, but…”

“But you’re worried about the effect our questions might have on her.” Jughead finished for her.

“Yes” Betty leaned her head against his shoulder. It felt so comforting, so right, sitting there with him. He never failed to make her feel safe. That was something that would never change.

“Betty, I promise you, if we get in to see your sister, we won’t do anything that could hurt her.” Jughead’s breath was warm on the top of her head as he leaned against it. “We will take it slow, and at the first sign of trouble, we will stop. Getting the truth is not nearly as important as your sister.”

“Thanks Juggie.” Betty lifted her head up to smile at him. She brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen over his forehead. “I’m really glad I have you.” She dropped her hand and leaned her head back on his shoulder. “So, how do we get in to see my sister?”

“That sounds like a problem that can be solved tomorrow. I think we’ve done enough today.”

“Works for me” Betty responded, but her mind was already thinking of possible ways she could get in to see her sister. First, she had to figure out the name of the hospital where her sister was. Maybe her parents had a bill or something from it. After that, she could figure out what the security was like and if there was any way of getting past it…

“Betty?” Jughead once again brought her from her thoughts

“Hmm?”

“How are you and Archie?”

“What?” Betty sat up suddenly at the odd question and looked at Jughead. He wasn’t looking at her, but rather at his hands, which were twisting nervously together.

“I mean, you guys had a rough patch recently, are you 100% better?”

“Yeah, we’re back to being best friends Juggie, you don’t have to worry about that” Betty assured him, thinking that was what was on his mind. But Jughead shook his head and asked another surprising question,

“And what about you? Are you…okay with being friends?” Jughead looked up at her with a surprisingly shy expression.

“Are you asking me if I’m over him?” Betty clarified

“Yes” Jughead responded slowly.

“Well…” Betty thought for a moment, wanting to make sure that she gave Jughead an honest answer, “Yes, I think I am. I was upset and hurt for a while, but once I had a little space I realized that I was more into the idea of dating Archie than the reality of dating him.”

“What do you mean?” Jughead furrowed his brow in the cute way he did when he was trying to understand something.

“I mean I had this idea of me, the perfect student and cheerleader, dating Archie, the perfect boy and football player. You know like in all of the stories. I just thought that we were supposed to be together, that dating was where our story was bound to end. But after he told me that he didn’t like me, and after Ms. Grundy I realized…” Betty cut off, biting her lip and looking away. Jughead put his hands over hers, squeezing them reassuringly.

“You realized what?”

“That Archie wasn’t perfect and neither was I. And the fairy tale romance I had cooked up in my head was exactly that, imaginary.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself Betts”

“I’m not, this was a good thing. My mother has always convinced me that I needed to be perfect and that there was this box that I needed to fit into, but I’m slowly realizing that I don’t want to be perfect and I don’t want to be put in a box. I want to be myself and date someone whom I can be myself with. Someone who is okay with my mistakes, someone who also doesn’t fit into a box.” As Betty finished talking she realized that without even knowing it, she had been talking about Jughead. He was someone who knew about and accepted her flaws. He never backed down from her crazy and he never made her feel like her emotions were invalid.

“So, you don’t regret telling Archie how you felt, even though it could’ve messed up your friendship?” Jughead’s words were barely a whisper.

“No, I’m glad I took the chance. I would’ve just kept pinning away otherwise.” Betty reached up and lay one of her hands on his cheek. His eye’s widened in surprise, but he leaned into her touch.

“Betty, there’s something I’ve got to say” He said breathlessly, eyes locked on hers. Betty put her other hand so she was cupping his face and moved closer to him, enjoying the way he looked at her in shock and awe.

“And what is that?” She asked, even though she already knew. She could tell by the line of questioning and the way Jughead was acting that he felt the same way about her as she did him. But she wanted him to say the words.

“I hate boxes”

“What?” Betty said with a laugh, that had not been at all what she had been expecting. Jughead leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her until she was half on his lap.

“I hate boxes,” He said again, “And I like that you don’t fit into one. You are unique and amazing and beautiful and I’ve had a crush on you for a while. So if you’d have me, I’d love to make mistakes, break rules, and be outside of the box with you.” Betty laughed again in pure joy, looking up at the beautiful boy in front of her, his green eyes shining intensely as he looked at her. As a response, Betty pushed their lips together. She heard Jughead’s surprised gasp before he recovered and kissed her back. His mouth was warm and sweet and everything she could’ve dreamed of. She was disappointed when he finally tore his mouth from hers.

“You still haven’t given me an answer.” He said in a rough whisper. Betty rolled her eyes at him, always the jokester.

“That was my answer dummy” She replied, and before he could come out with a single witty word, her mouth was on his again.


End file.
